In Our Town
by RedPurpleRose
Summary: Antonio is in-love with his best friend, Francis, but it's only one-sided. Francis sleeps with a different man every evening. Gilbert is a carefree person who deals with a new big responsibility. Antonio, Francis, Gilbert and their friends struggle with their love lives. This is a story about the gay community and also some of the struggles they run into. Including many pairings!


**Actually, I have other srories that I haven't updated for 4 monthes (some more than a year) and yet I write a new story! My job really keeps me busy... **

**The idea if the story is based on the plot of the TV show "Queer as Folk" so there will be ****a lot of similarities, but**** I also changed a lot of things. It doesn't really matter if you watched the show or not. **

**It will mostly be about the men, but since the show presents a lesbian couple, I went with that idea, but it would only one couple because I never wrote about two girls before. Also, I decided to make Spain the uke and Romano the Seme... I wanted to see how it will work out XD**

**Pairings: Fruk, Spamano, AusHun (fem!Austria), PolLiet, and many other pairings :D**

**So I will stop annoy and here is a chapter! (the first one is short, but later chapters would be longer)**

**A New Person**

The music was loud and the place was crowded. It wasn't dark, but it was impossible to find someone in the crowd of men dancing with each other. It was a typical gay club, but Antonio Fernandez and his friends liked that place- it was in their town and the place wasn't high-priced. Despite the huge crowd of men, some of them looking very sexy, Antonio's look was focused on one man only- Francis Bonnefoy.

Francis was popular. He was handsome- he had a curly blond hair and blue eyes that one could easily get lost in- and he could get any man he wanted. Francis used to his own advantage, he was a playboy. Francis was Antonio's childhood friend. And also Antonio's crush, though Antonio would never admit that.

Antonio was a nice person but he couldn't help it: he was jealous at the man whom Francis flirted. Maybe it was because of jealousy, but to Antonio the guy wasn't that good-looking. Well, Antonio himself thought he wasn't that attractive. He knew he wasn't Francis's type. Francis whispered something to the stranger and the latter smiled. "They're defiantly going to do that in the back room," said Gilbert, their albino German friend.

Antonio knew what room he meant. There was a hallway leading to the bathroom and at the end there was a staircase to a room that was supposed to be a storeroom, but it was used for meaningless sex mostly. Just like the hallway itself. Seriously, Antonio thought, it wasn't hard to catch something in this kind of place.

Gilbert must have noticed Antonio's mood, otherwise he wouldn't ask the Spaniard: "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing," lied Antonio. "I'm just bored."

"Well, what you need is to get laid," said Gilbert while drinking his beer.

"Yeah right," Antonio chuckled.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Is it because you are next to me? Is it because men prefer to look at me? It's hard to compete with someone as awesome as me!"

That wasn't the reason, but Antonio didn't have the will to tell the truth. "Yeah sure, that's why."

Though Gilbert was single, he always kept a low profile. He could easily get anyone he wanted, just like Francis, but it had been a long time since Antonio saw Gilbert hitting on someone. Antonio wondered how long it would take for Gilbert to move on, but he had to take his time.

Both of them waited for Francis to finish his business. Antonio felt a little bit pathetic that he reached that state. "Why are we heading back?" asked Francis in a sad face. "I'm starting to have fun."

"Some of us have a job attend to early in the morning," said Antonio.

Francis looked at the crowd of men. Clearly he was just starting his evening. That was one of the problems. Francis was a free bird, never meant to settle down with anyone. There was no way someone could tame that wild bird. Suddenly, something- or someone- caught his attention. "Actually, I think I want another round."

"I know this is not an awesome thing to say," Said Gilbert, "but this evening is lame."

"Wow, since you guys are so boring," complained Francis. The blond Frenchman sighed. "Fine, I will go with you. But I can take a treat tonight."

"This is not Halloween," Antonio tried to hide his anger in his voice.

"I don't care," Gilbert didn't resist. Antonio wanted to say something, anything, but he knew it would look weird if he resisted too much to the idea of Francis having one night stand.

Antonio was the sober one. Obviously he would be the one driving. Gilbert would sit next to him. Francis would sit behind and make out with some random guy. Antonio and Gilbert started to walk towards the exit while Francis went to pick up a guy. Antonio took a glimpse at the guy. Even from far away he could see the guy had bushy eyebrows. He looked quite young.

Antonio didn't realize he was staring until Gilbert pulled him off. They had to wait in the car, and lucky for them, they didn't have to wait for long. Francis entered the car along with the man Antonio saw. However, it wasn't until the guy introduced himself- he had a British accent- Antonio looked at him and saw how young he actually was.

"Dude, how old are you?" asked Gilbert, also panicked.

"I'm seventeen," said the guy- who introduced himself as Arthur.

"You do know it's not legal, right?" asked Antonio. It wasn't the fact Arthur was a minor… It was the fact all three of them were twenty eight! Antonio liked Francis, but he couldn't deny the fact that the Frenchman would go this far.

"Jail is not awesome," added Gilbert.

"Guys, relax," Antonio wondered how Francis could stay calm. "John doesn't mind."

"It's Arthur," said the British youth. "And I do whatever I want with whoever I want."

Antonio examined Arthur. He was handsome and he was dressed normally, but he had some attitude. He made an angry face, which ruined his looks. He didn't look like the type of guy who would hang out in a dubious club, nor did he look like that type of guy who would have sex in a public place or do drugs. In addition, he looked so young! What Francis found in Arthur, wondered Antonio.

Antonio was a cheerful person who was never quite full of hatred, but at that moment he could not help but to hate Arthur. The truth was, Antonio didn't exactly know why. He got to the fact Francis always slept with other men, but there was something different with Arthur.

Suddenly, Gilbert's phone rang. When he picked the phone, it wasn't hard to Antonio to recognize the caller, considering the fact she was yelling so loudly, she also scarred Francis and Arthur. Antonio was sure he had a mini-heart attack. He wondered if Gilbert became deaf.

"Why the hell didn't you pick up your phone?! Do you know how many times I tried to reach you?!" yelled Theresa, one of the group's friend, though she didn't really get along with Gilbert.

"Raise your voice, you speak too quietly," Gilbert said sarcastically, not really touched by Theresa's anger. Gilbert did like Theresa- in a friendly way. "You know that the awesome I need to…"

"Elizaveta is in labor!" said Theresa.

The smile on Gilbert's face was quickly wiped out. He was defiantly surprised. He was expecting to have a regular night out, to hang out with no worries. "I'm on my way," Gilbert hung up.

He didn't have to say anything to Antonio. The Spaniard changed the course and they drove to the hospital. "Who was that?" asked Arthur. Clearly, Theresa gave him the wrong impression.

"Don't worry, you are about to meet her," said Francis. "Theresa is a lovely person."

"I'm sure about that," Arthur said without meaning that.

"Hey… You didn't meet her!" Antonio glared at him through the mirror. Arthur backed down. Gilbert looked nervous.

"Are you okay?" Antonio asked him.

"Of course not," said Francis. "He is about to become a father!"

**Sorry if I have mistakes. English is not my first language. Please leave a review so I know whether I should continue or not!**


End file.
